Right Here Waiting For You
by IUsedToBeAWolfNowI'mAnAngel
Summary: Bella Swan has always blamed herself for her parents death along with her brother's pain, but when she meets Edward Cullen everything seems to change and she can actually laugh again. Until a surprise so big changes her life for good. RxR AH


**This is my second fanfiction, I have not finished the other one but started this one because I was trying to get ideas and figured I shouldn't leave you all without a story to read so here you go.**

**Summary: Bella Swan is going some hard times just like everyone else, both of her parents dead and having to live with her grandparents can be hard especially since her older brother doesn't seem to communicate with her at all but she's grown used to the silence in the house with her grandparents working. Only her brother plays the piano to take away the pain of his parents loss. One day, Bella meets a mysterious boy who seems to take all that pain away. Until she is shocked by a surprise that will surely change her life forever.**

**Read and enjoy, my darling readers.**

_**Right Here Waiting**_

Silently, I sat perched on my bed and played idly with my necklace. From it hung an angel, something my mother left me the day I was born. It belonged to her before she passed away, my grandma tells me everyday that it was her wish to give me this necklace. Only because to her I was an angel who brought her closer to my father before she passed away and to my father I was a miracle that gave him the feeling of being needed before he passed away.

A miracle.

Sometimes, I do wonder if I was truly a miracle even if my grandparents tell me otherwise. I feel as though I killed my mother, she would be alive today if it wasn't for me and my existence. She'd be laughing with her parents and loving my dad to the fullest, but if I hadn't been created than mom and dad wouldn't have found that love that they so deeply shared for one another. I brought it back to them before they left for Heaven, I gave them their love back.

A small tear fell silently down my cheek.

Maybe if mom had been healthier than she was, if dad had given her the love that she needed and wanted so badly that she'd do anything to get it back, maybe if that happened she'd still be here with dad. Grandma and grandpa have shown my videos of her while she was pregnant with me, she was always laughing and smiling. She was always happy and even I could see that my parents loved each other. They just had to dig in deep enough to find the love that they had forgotten.

Something they needed...that I gave back to them.

In the distance, I heard my older brother playing the piano. It was filled with sadness and pain, but that was only to be expected of him. Today was a day that no one wanted to remember, a day that everyone wanted so badly to forget. The whole town was covered in a blanket of depression, it was like an epidemic that spread throughout the land.

My eyes fell shut and I fell back onto my bed, my hands laid upon the angel above my heart. I could only sink into the music as it filled the silent air, memories that I never experienced filled my head and for once I smiled at the warmth it gave me. Memories that I wished had happened were all around me, a mist of perfection and happiness. They were things I had wished for all my life since the moment I could breathe even if I hadn't known it, but I know that I did in fact think about a family and happiness.

It was those wishes that kept me going.

Only they could make me smile and cry.

The piano piece cut off abruptly and slowly, I opened my eyes to see the ceiling staring down at me. No tears fell today, I didn't feel the need to cry as I did before. I cried because of the emptiness and the sadness of not having a mother and father, the pain of the guilt I felt over the death of my mother and father. Yet now I know that it wasn't I who killed them, they were going to pass away even if I hadn't been born at that time.

Fate killed them.

My head turned to my left and I smiled at the sun rising in the distance, another silent day has passed and I grow older even though I do not seem to look as though I have aged one bit. Like a perfect sunny day, everything must come to an end and one day I will pass away. But until then, I will keep fighting to be by my brother's side and keep my grandparents healthy. It's why I was born, to help the man and woman who raised me up to the woman I am today.

Another piece began, one that was much more happier than the last yet still sad and depressing all at the same time. It was familiar yet I couldn't place my finger on it until I heard my brother's voice singing the lyrics **(AN: Song is Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx)**,

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I though would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' cRaZy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

A smile spread across my face and finally I knew I wasn't alone in this cruel battle against fate, my brother was here with me and so were my grandparents.

Another tear fell.

Yet this was a happy tear.

**This is from Bella's point of view just so you know, incase you couldn't guess who it was. Her brother will be revealed in the next chapter so just wait and see. I just wanted to tell you all who this was 'talking' .**

**Bella.**

**So, stay tuned and read my other stories.**

**~Angel**


End file.
